No puedo evitar querer hacerlo otra vez
by DamyDark
Summary: Su primíta es hermosa...sus curvas pronunciadas lo hacían enloquecer...pero no podía, no debía, su deber era protegerla, no mancillarla... ¡Pero esa diosa se lo ponía muy difícil! Pase y lean primer lemmon que hago de esta parejíta de primos


No puedo evitar querer hacerlo otra vez

N/A:Mi primer oneshot de esta parejita, que les parece? Trae lemmon así que porfa no sean muy crueles, espero sus comentarios bajo, ya saben si les gusta o no díganmelo ^w^

La mansión Hyuga era la morada más prestigiada de toda la aldea de Konoha, honorable y recta en toda la extensión de la palabra, a sus integrantes los inculcaban de niños con estos valores para no manchar el apellido con algún acto deshonroso, esa construcción de piedra y madera era la cuna de incontables hombres y mujeres de bien, que siguieron desde jóvenes las normas sobre lo que era bouke y souke, las ramas principales y secundarias, siendo la última algo parecido a la servidumbre de la primera, respetándola y protegiéndola; la estirpe…el gran clan Hyuga era el más honorable y sus integrantes igual…pero en todas las historias hay exenciones.

En el dojo de la mansión se encontraba un par de jóvenes entrenando como todas las mañanas el arte del puño suave, técnica milenaria de su clan pasada de generación en generación. Era un duelo donde comparaban sus fuerzas y avances en sus respectivos entrenamientos, el chico no paraba de atizar golpe tras golpe tratando de entrar en la defensa de la chica, su técnica sutil y perfecta los hacia ver como en una danza donde con cada paso que retrocedían avanzaban y viceversa; ya con la frente de ambos perlada de sudor y con las respiraciones agitadas se detuvieron a unos metros del otro.

-Hinata-sama, su defensa aun deja muchos puntos de entrada-Hyuga Neji, ya echo todo un hombre, alto y de complexión fuerte pero suave, su cabello largo amarrado al final con una cinta, portaba los ojos blancos característicos de los Hyuga y además primo hermano de la heredera: Hyuga Hinata, su prima había crecido volviéndose toda una mujer, y de las más preciosas si se lo preguntaban a él, su cuerpo adornado con esas finas curvas que con tanta insistencia ella ocultaba a los ojos de los demás, pero que solo él en sus horas de entrenamiento podía apreciar gracias a que su chamarra era remplazada con una camisa fina y un poco suelta que se pegaba a ella de una manera de ensueño cuando su cuerpo sudaba y la mojaba, dejando ver sus atributos tan que a simple vista se veían tan suaves y firmes, su abdomen perfectamente plano por sus ejercicios y sus caderas que a cualquiera le robaría el aliento; la rodeo por detrás, igual se encontraba mojando de sudor, su camisa había caído una hora atrás dejando ver todo su cuerpo de Adonis, pasó sus brazos fuertes por los de ella, que aun teniendo fuerza, solo se marcaban con esa sutileza de un fino cuerpo de mujer, corrigió su postura haciendo ahínco de todo su autocontrol para que sus ojos no vagaran por ese cuerpo echo para desear.

Tan ensimismado estaba en tratar de evitar cualquier toque entre ellos y explicarle el fallo de sus posturas cuando un estremecimiento nació desde la parte baja de su anatomía siendo sutilmente rozada por el cuerpo de su inocente prima ahora pegado al suyo.

-¿Así? Neji-nii-sam-y con esas palabras movía sus caderas de un lado a otro copiando el movimiento que le había corregido, mientras él sonrojado y apenado se alejó un poco, pero soltando un suspiro algo excitado que no paso desapercibido por su prima que sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior, desde ese instante empezaría un juego donde quemarse era lo más placentero que abría. Su primo carraspeo dándole la espalda despidiéndose de ella y corriendo dentro de la mansión como alma que lleva el diablo y con ahora una erección notable entre sus pantalones que lo hizo dirigirse al primer cuarto de baño que encontró.

Luego de esa mañana en el dojo, Neji desapareció de la mansión hasta bien entrada la noche, se pasó todo el día con su compañero de entrenamiento autonombrado la bestia verde de Konoha, arrepintiéndose la mitad del tiempo de su elección, pero sin poder volver a casa, sentía tanta vergüenza de pensar en su prima que sus mejillas se coloreaban como si estuviera acabando un entrenamiento bajo el sol, "_ella no lo hizo a propósito" _se decía mentalmente al caminar al cuarto de baño "_seguro fue un accidente, sí, un accidente, ella jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como frotarme sus…suaves y firmes…joder necesito un baño frio" _se metía rápido al baño cerrando la puerta de golpe y echando seguro con la respiración agitada y con su hombría dándole un insoportable calor que no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad.

-Son imaginaciones mías…Hinata jamás aria eso jeje Hinata jamás aria eso…-estaba con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado por su ahora notable excitación, la cual se palpaba sobre su pantalón tratándose de dar alivio pero con vergüenza de lo que hacía; aturdido por el recuerdo de esa tarde y los placeres que se daba, no noto la presencia de alguien más en ese estrecho cuarto de baño.

-¿Yo jamás aria qué Nii-sam…?-la voz de su prima lo congelo y calentó en un segundo, pues tenía un tono coqueto imposible de imaginar saliendo de esa adorable e inocente persona.

-¡Hinata-sama!-se cubrió con las manos queriendo morir en ese preciso instante ¡Estaba a punto de tocarse enfrente de su prima! Y aunque la sola idea hacia que su erección se irguiera más, recordaba cuál era su lugar en esa familia-¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡No sabía que usted…-sus disculpas quedaron atoradas en su boca que se secó de pronto, enfrente de él su prima, su adorable prima estaba bajo la regadera, dándole la espalda completamente desnuda, el cabello caía suavemente hasta donde terminaba su espalda y empezaba otra cosa a la que ni siquiera se atrevía a ponerle nombre. Sus ojos se posaron primero en sus torneadas piernas, sus muslos a simple vista suaves, ese suave arco en su pantorrilla y como sus glúteos se mostraban en toda su hermosura, esa curva que se distinguía…su intimidad, hacía que su entrepierna palpitara queriendo salir y enterrarse y jamás salir de sus estrechas pero agradables paredes, sus pechos, que aun escondidos por su espalda suave y con una curva de infarto, los distinguía claramente erguidos, su cuello tan delicado que le hacía desear morderlo y chuparlo; su camino termino al ver sus ojos blancos que lo hipnotizaron mientras ella de a poco salía del agua, no lo perdía de vista y él a ella tampoco; salió de su hechizo cuando sintió un placer recorreré desde la entrepierna, que le hizo dar un gemido asustadizo, su inocente prima estaba frente a él y su intimidad mojada chocaba contra su erección sacándole gemidos que no logro acallar, sus uñas se clavaban en la puerta para no tocarla y que todo se le fuera de las manos.

-Hi-hinata…ahh..sama…matte…esto está mal, no podemos…ahh…-su respiración se volvieron fuertes jadeos cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas contra él, en un vaivén que lo enloquecía del dolor y excitación que sentía en su ahora más que notable miembro-Pare…pare por favor, no puedo…no are esto-trato de empujarla de los hombros pero su intento se fue a la basura al sentir la suave y húmeda lengua de su prima lamer sus dedos y acercarse a su oreja, la sintió lamerla y un estremecimiento lo hizo encogerse y que sus piernas flaquearan, se sostenía a medias del lavabo y del hombro de la mujer que tenía frente a él.

-Neji-nii-sam…-su voz no perdía ese tono seductor y coqueto aun por la respiración agitada que igual tenía-parare…pero solo si me das un beso…-el bulto en sus pantalones palpito contra la intimidad femenina haciendo que dejara salir un gemido.

-Hinata-sama, no, no puedo hacer eso…ahh…-la chica tenia aún más abiertas las piernas y empezaba a sentir su libido atravesar su ropa donde la punta rosaba con el sexo femenino-pare por favor…se lo suplico…

-No quiero…hasta que…-se le acercó muy lento al cuello y Neji pudo sentir su aliento embriagante y cálido-me des un…beso…-lo lamió del cuello y él apretó su espalda y cintura con ambos brazos mientras sus piernas le fallaban y se iba al suelo con ella sentada sobre su cadera, estaba a punto de desfallecer si no hacía algo y rápido.

-Vale Hinata…vale te doy el beso…ahh…pero deja de hacer eso-su prima mecía sus caderas adelante y atrás frotándose contra la erección disfrutando en toda sus extensión, sus pechos, sus hermosos pecho frente de su cara pedían a gritos que los lamiera, que los besara, que los metiera dentro de su boca y se amamantara cual niño pequeño; poso los ojos en los de su prima y le dejo un beso casto en la frente, a lo cual ella negó con una sonrisa traviesa correteándole en la boca, volvió a intentar ahora en la mejilla, recibiendo como respuesta el movimiento rápido de sus caderas, se correría solo de la excitación si esto continuaba, acerco su rostro y empezó a dejarle besos húmedos y jadeantes en las mejillas, pómulos, barbilla en todo su rostro esperando que eso bastase para salva guardar el honor de la heredera, que aun en esa situación él la respetaba más que a cualquier otro miembro del clan; sus besos eran desesperados sobre el rostro de ella hasta que ya cansada lo tomo suave de las mejillas mirando su rostro, ojos perla chocaron con los de su familiar y en ese instante Neji se rindió, aflojo todos sus músculos tensos y respiro el aroma de su prima, inhalo la esencia de Hinata y la tomo de las caderas desnudas bajo su mano cuando sintió sus labios en la barbilla, la comisura de la boca, la mitad de su labio inferior, gruño excitado cuando ambas bocas chocaron, la abrazo contra él mientras acariciaba sus costados y el borde de sus pechos, soltó un suspiro cuando la lengua de su prima le acaricio los labios pidiendo pasar a lo que él abrió la boca, sus lenguas se acariciaban dentro de sus bocas, extasiados del sabor que degustaban con las lenguas. Sus manos recorrían toda la espalda de la chica enamorado, emocionado, como el poeta que saborea con las manos a su musa, pero esta se le escurrió de las manos en un instante para que al siguiente se encontrara solo en el baño…aturdido como estaba se observó, una erección dolorosa en los pantalones, que se encontraban ahora mojados por las gotas de excitación que su prima le había dejado, el cabello enmarañado y la respiración jadeante "_Esto es un lio…Hinata…"_

Neji despertó a la mañana siguiente con su hombría despierta y en todo su esplendor dentro de sus pantaloncillos de dormir, ¿en serio era su Hinata-sama la que lo hacía correrse dentro de su pequeña boca y decir palabras tan sucias cuando él le hacía…?

-¡¿Neji en qué demonios piensas?!

-Neji-nii-sam ¿Puedo pasar?

-Hinata-sama-rápido agarro una almohada para taparse tu "gloria masculina"-adelante.

-Nii-sam, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no te presentaste para nuestro entrenamiento?

-Hinata-sama…yo…es-estaba indispuesto-hablaba sin mirarle a los ojos, sentía, en un irrazonable sentimiento, que si no lo hacía todo lo ocurrido entre los dos esa noche se borraría.

-Neji…mírame por favor…-tomo con su fina mano su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos-¿Es por lo ocurrido anoche?-las mejillas de la chica se colorearon al mencionarlo, al igual que las de él; tomo entre sus manos la de ella para hablar.

-Lamento todo lo ocurrido anoche…sé que no hay perdón por mi conducta, fue un error, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Pero Neji…

-No diga más, como su guardián es mi deber protegerla, no solo su cuerpo sino también su nombre, por suerte no llego a más, le juro por mi honor que no se repetirá y que de mí no saldrá una sola palabra.

-Neji-tomo su rostro con sus manos y suavemente le planto un beso-no fue un error lo de anoche, yo quería hacerlo.

-Pero Hinata-sama…

-Neji por favor solo dime Hinata…-le sonrió y volvió a besarlo esta vez cerrando los ojos y empujándolo a la cama.

-Hinata no, esto está mal, alguien podría vernos-trataba de pararse pero la chica lo abrazaba y lo empujaba contra la cama.

-Tranquilo, nadie nos vera-empezó a subir a tientas a la cama pero al quitar la almohada se detuvo completamente, Neji se sentía morir en ese momento, apretó los ojos esperando una cachetada o un grito, quizás que solo saliera de su habitación y no le volviera a hablar en la vida, pero lo que aconteció fue algo completamente distinto, ¡su sueño se estaba cumpliendo! Enfrente de él su prima acariciaba su erección sobre el pantalón en toda su extensión, apretó los dientes y se tomó de la cabeza para mantenerse callado, trato de apartar las manos de ella pero solo consiguió que lo acariciara de la punta, suspiro tras suspiro se dieron mientras ella lo acariciaba y apretaba, pero ya no conforme con eso lentamente fue metiendo su mano dentro, estimulándolo pero ahora piel a piel; Neji se irguió y salió de la cama alejándose con las manos alzadas como si escapara de la chica, su propia prima haciéndole esas cosas, si se enterara Hiashi-sama no saldría vivo de esa.

-Hinata-sama, no está pensando con claridad, si continua con esto se arrepentirá-trataba afanosamente de taparse pero no lograba conseguirlo del todo.

-Neji…-camino lentamente hasta él-¿esta noche recuerdas que solo pedía un beso?-el chico asintió pensando que esa sería su salvación-ahora solo quiero una cosa…ven por favor…tan pronto la consiga me ire…

-Pero, ¿Qué va a hacer?

-Tú confía en mí, además es para…ayudarte…-Neji nunca fue tonto, era muy intuitivo, pero esa Hinata…esa faceta suya no la conocía…no había imaginado nunca eso, sus ojos…siempre habían sido de ese color, siempre habían tenido ese brillo…pero era ahora donde los veía por vez primera, se acercó sin taparse viéndola a los ojos, esas perlas blancas que lo hechizaban sin que pudiera hacer nada y antes que lo notara ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama-Neji apoya tus manos en la cama tras tu espalda…-él obedeció algo dubitativo-bien…ahora disfruta…-esto último lo dijo en un susurro antes de meter todo el miembro de Neji a su boca que dé la impresión solo pudo soltar un gemido gutural que se escucharía por los pasillos "_No Hinata…esto…está mal…esto…se siente muy bien…" _mantenía encerrados los ojos y la mandíbula apretada, su excitación aumentada por cada chupada que ella le daba, enloquecía de placer cuando con su lengua lamía la punta de su erección, sentía que se correría cuando empezó a aumentar la fuerza con la que succionaba su miembro y lamia la punta de este.

Un gemido grabe hizo que se corriera dentro de su boca, jadeante y lleno de sudor se apoyó en los brazos viendo como esa chica lamia todo cual si fuera leche y lo tragaba, eso hizo que por alguna razón sus instintos despertaran y se tirara sobre ella.

-Neji…-esa voz, esa voz lo volvía loco de deseo- siénteme…-la mano de ella guio la suya hasta su entrepierna, se sintió vibrar completamente de solo sentir lo húmeda que estaba sobre el pantalon-mete tus dedos…-bajo lo suficiente el pantalón para que su mano entrara en esas zonas tan intimas de una mujer, sintió con los dedos el fino bello que protegía esa flor…suspiro excitado de solo sentir su sexo…tan húmedo, tan caliente…tan exquisito…introdujo un dedo fácilmente por la lubricación y cuando lo movió la mujer debajo de él gimió…un gemido muy atractivo a su parecer…empezó a mover su dedo conforme ella se retorcía de placer, y cuando introdujo un segundo dedo termino con arañazos en la espalda, pero eso solo lo encendía aún más, henchido de placer, ciego de deseo se deshizo del pantalón y empezó a lamer ese líquido, dentro y fuera con su lengua una y otra vez, y no conforme aun con eso volvía a masturbarla con sus dedos para lamer a continuación, HInata no para de gemir y decir su nombre, lo atraía a ella con las manos y Neji ya tenía de nuevo su miembro erecto en sus pantalones; caliente como estaba, Hinata no tardó mucho en correrse en un gemido, Neji saboreo todo el néctar de su querida prima sonriente, se irguió con la barbilla empapada y levanto a su prima del suelo, le puso de nuevo el pantalon y acomodo sus ropas, no la vio a los ojos cuando ella salió, solo se insultaba mentalmente…como era posible que cometiera la misma falta dos veces…

Esa tarde Neji actuaba frio con su prima, no dejaba que nada de lo que hiciera lo afectase, al concluir los entrenamientos de los jóvenes Hyuga, el mayor tomo rumbo a los bosques dentro del territorio del clan, no paro de caminar hasta llegar a un claro del bosque, era un tarde cálida, el viento soplaba entre las hojas y una presencia conocida se asomaba detrás de un árbol.

-Hinata…esto debe parar…tu y yo somos familia…y tú eres la heredera del clan.

-Neji nada de eso me importa…yo lo hize porque…me gustas

-Quizá hay algo que te impuse a hacer todo esto, puedes decírmelo, le hallare una solución lo prometo, lo prometo por el amor que te tengo-se acercó a ella y la vio a los ojos con expresión triste.

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptar nada de lo ocurrido?

-Porque…eso que hacemos solo lo hacen las parejas…las que se aman verdaderamente…

-Neji…tú eres mi pareja…

-No juegues con eso, yo jamás podría ser tú…tú pareja…soy del bouke, la rama secundaría, jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo…no luego de tanto…-le dejo ver su maltrecho corazón.

-Tienes razón…jamás nadie podría fijarse en alguien como tú…un simpe sirviente de la rama principal…-Neji sintió su cuerpo hervir de pronto por sus palabras, pero eran las que él había dicho…no podía enojarse-un huérfano bueno para nada que aun después de que su padre murió sigue siendo una deshonra…-Hinata lo empujo pero este no se defendió-un inútil que no podrá ser jamás el líder del clan porque no es su destino-le asestó una cachetada y con ella las lágrimas manaron del rostro de la chica, Neji empezaba a temblar del coraje que se acumulaba en él, Hinata estaba cruzando la línea-¿y sabes qué? Todo lo que pasó fue por entretenerme, te use como un mero entretenimiento, ¿Fijarme en ti? Cualquiera saldría corriendo, de ti de un impotente-Neji no lo soporto más se acercó a ella y la aprisiono entre un árbol y su cuerpo alzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, temblaba del enojo y ella no paraba-yo jamás me fijaría en ti-sintió que una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y le mordió el cuello saboreándolo-de alguien…que no admite sus sentimientos…-la erección no se hizo esperar, Neji chupaba y mordía su cuello salvajemente haciéndola enrojecer-yo no me fijaría en ti…porque yo te amo…-solo eso basto para que le soltara las manos, que viajaron directo a su cuello para acercarlo más a ella, soltando un gemido ahogado con las caricias que su primo le daba.

La ropa se le hizo estorbosa, quito rápidamente la chaqueta que cubría ese cuerpo que lo traía loco, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que debajo de esta no había ropa…eso hizo que su miembro palpitara en sus pantalones, la cargo contra el árbol con las piernas sujetando sus caderas restregándole afanosamente la erección en su intimidad, ambos gemían en los oídos del otro, Neji la sujeto de las caderas más fuerte y pegándola más a él mientras que con su boja lamia el seno de Hinata, que soltó un gemido que lo encendió aún más, chupando y lamiendo, amamantándose de ella y pasando al otro seno que ya tenía erecto y duro su pezón para él.

-Neji…ahh…asi…cómeme…-el complaciente y excitado movía las caderas como si ya estuviera dentro de ella, excitándola haciendo que casi llegara al orgasmo solo con lo caliente que sentía de que esa erección dura y caliente se frotara con su sexo-estoy mojada…Neji…lo necesito…lo quiero…te quiero dentro de mí.

Se separaron viéndose a los ojos, la ropa se fue de sus cuerpos en un instante, se recostaron y ella alzo abriendo las piernas dejando que él la penetrara entera y de una sola estocada, rasgando lo que la hacía virgen, era el primer hombre, el que la estaba haciendo mujer y se hacía con ella hombre, ambos dieron un gemido al sentirse echo uno con el otro; no se movieron lento por ser la primera vez de ambos, Hinata lo abrazo y le clavo las uñas en la espalda mientras él movía sus caderas penetrándola rápido y duro, las embestidas eran tan fuertes que sus pechos de ella saltaban a la vista, Hinata abrazaba sus caderas con las piernas mientras Neji mordía suavemente su hombro, sus cuerpo cubiertos por una capa de sudor, al suelo caían sus líquidos y por sus piernas se escurría sus libidos, le levanto las piernas para darle aún más profundo, sacando gemidos igual de gozosos.

-Hinata…siento que me corro…me estas quemando…y apretando…

-Vente dentro…completo…te quiero todo…

En un par de envistes fuertes ambos llegaron al clímax en gemidos, pronunciando sus nombres. Exhausto se acomodó entre el hueco de sus pechos, jadeantes los dos se acostaron en el pasto sin decir palabra, la chica lo atrajo asía ella para que descansara su cabeza en sus pechos, lo que no rechazo sino que la abrazo de la cintura con ambos brazos.

-Neji…

-Dime.

-Otra vez…

-Hinata…eso es una locura…-el deseo apareció nuevamente en sus ojos perlados.

-Yo lo sé pero…no puedo evitar querer hacerlo otra vez…

N/A y bien? Muy feo? Muy malo? Díganme, onegai ah y pasense por mi historia si les gusta esta pareja, ya saben, más comentarios, más ganas de escribir ;) nos leeremos luego.


End file.
